cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
ARC Mark
Species: Human Gender: Male Squad: Super Troopers Allegiance: Grand Army of the Republic Legion: 212th Attack Battalion, 501st Legion, 327th Sky Corps ARC Mark was a veteran CWA player who has been in squads such as Legendary Warriors, Goldon Flame Squadron, ninja saga, and Super Troopers. He played the game for approximately two years under that name, Overview ARC Mark was an experimental variant of clone trooper, with limited growth acceleration and no programming beyond that from the biochip implanted in his head. He participated in ground campaigns on Ryloth, where he successfully breached the Separatist shield on several occasions, Iceberg Three, where he fell in love with Barriss Offee, Umbara, where his took part in attacks on Bunker Krill, the CIS landing zone, and the Ancient Sith Academy, where he raided an ancient Sith temple, and Carlac. As a pilot, he took part in the Battle of Quell Second Battle of Geonosis, where he flew a Y-Wing Bomber in the Push for Point Rain. He owned several items that he felt distinguished himself from other members of the player base, including a Green BARC Speeder, a Mandalorian Speeder, Gold Death Watch Armor, and the Nelona lightsaber. His truest ambition was to own a complete set of Shadow Tech Armor, though he never came close to achieving this goal. He also had a tendency to try to charm female comrades, especially in the Jedi Temple, to varying degrees of success. Early Experience/Pilot Missions The clone trooper nicknamed "Mark" had his first taste of combat came during the Battle of Quell, where he flew a V-19 Torrent starfighter and provided cover for Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who were attempting to save Master Aayla Secura. Privately, Mark wished he could have been part of the team boarding Secura's Jedi Cruiser, as he had long harbored a secret affection for the Twi'lek Jedi and wanted to meet her in person. Mark shot down 23 Separatist Vulture Droids during the engagement, but his fighter was damaged and he was forced to return to Skywalker's Jedi Cruiser, the Resolute, before the battle was over. His next engagement was in the Second Battle of Geonosis, in which he piloted a red BTL-B Y-Wing Bomber. Mark was once again required to provide cover for multiple Jedi generals. Intense dogfighting in-atmosphere made it nearly imposssible for Mark to perform his designated bombing runs, so he took part in the aerial battle briefly, before being shot down. Surprisingly uninjured, he joined the ground assault, holding his own his own alongside Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion, wielding only a single DC-17 blaster pistol. Promotion to ARC Trooper After the lengthy campaign on Geonosis had ended, Mark was informed by Commander Guire of the 212th that he was to be transferred to the 501st Legion, under the command of Anakin Skywalker. He also informed Mark that he had been recommended for a promotion to First Lieutenant within the newly minted ARC Trooper program. After his transfer, his promotion went though, and Mark was sent back to Kamino for more extensive training to join the ARC troopers of the 501st. He also took up vibrosword training with Jedi Master Shaak Ti, with whom Mark had a short romantic relationship. Deployment on Ryloth Immediately after his training was completed, Mark was shipped out to Ryloth, ending his relationship with Shaak Ti. He was equipped with a standard DC-15S blaster carbine and a vibrosword recovered from a CIS commando droid. He guarded a Republic outpost near the planet's equator. His first few rotations were largely uneventful, but a Separatist base was established just over half a klick from the outpost, and Mark once again fought for his life. Wave after wave of B2 Super Battle Droids attacked the outpost, but Mark had gained an advantagious sniping position and was instrumental in saving the outpost. He quickly led a small squad through the shield that protected the droids' base through a small passage in a rock formation. Mark fought four IG-100 Magnaguards within the shield and was forced to flee after being disarmed. He had failed in bringing down the shield, but he had found a way to penetrate it, which led to the shield's eventual destruction and a turn in the tide of the conflict on Ryloth. Iceberg Three After Mark's actions led to victory in what became known as the Battle of Equatorial Ryloth, he was transferred to the 327th Sky Corps, promoted to ARC Captain, and given command of a Republic base on a comet in the Mon Cala system, nicknamed Iceberg Three. Mark's command was supervised by the Mirilian Jedi Luminara Unduli and her padawan, Barriss Offee. Mark and Offee hit it off, and after several months of mutual interest, as well as speculation from many of those under Mark's leadership, the two began dating, behind the back of Barriss's strict master. The two were very careful to never be seen together when Luminara was present in order to hide their relationship from her. Mark was finally happy. He had command of a vital yet stable outpost, and he had fallen in love with the young Jedi. Unfortunately, the two got into a heated ideological debate about the role of the Jedi in which Mark, in a fit of rage, accused Barriss of being a traitor to the Order. He was subdued by Luminara, who ordered him to be temporarily confined for his own safety and the safety of Barriss. After three days, he was freed, and apologized to Barriss. The two got back together, but Mark wasn't sure the relationship was going to last. Before the two could really get on the road to recovery, the Separatists invaded Mon Cala. An invasion force, led by a Super Tactical Droid, swarmed the Iceberg Three outpost, and he, Luminara, and Barriss barely escaped with their lives aboard a Nu-class Attack Shuttle Domestic Life On Coruscant Mark and Bariss returned to Coruscant, where the two shared living space in the Jedi Temple. Mark began to see that Barriss's ineterest in their relationship was wainging significantly, to the point that, though they slept in the same bed, they rarely spoke. While their lust for one another had remained, their love had not. While the two continued to live together, Barriss told Mark that he should see other people. And he did. In his time with Barriss, he had gotten to know one of her closest friends, a Togruta Jedi padawan named Ahsoka Tano. The two had become close, and Mark quickly realized he had feelings for Ahsoka. He told her of this, but she rejected him, though they did have a very brief fling before Mark shipped out to Umbara. Invasion of Umbara Mark had plenty of time to forget his woes, as he was transferred back to the 501st Legion at the request of its temporary general, Pong Krell. Krell had a reputation for high clone casualties, so when a task force, led by Ahsoka, was ordered to split off from the group, Mark eagerly volunteered. He also did this to try to reestablish a simpler, friendly relationship with Tano, which he successfully accomplished. The group stumbled upon a Separatist landing zone where multiple massive landing craft unleashed waves of AAT tanks and droidekas upon the unsuspecting Republic forces. Mark and Ahsoka fought side-by-side, but their forces were overrun by the droids' superior firepower. The day was finally won when Ahsoka successfully contacted Republic forces commanded by Saesee Tiin for air support, destroying the tanks and dropships. The remains of the group moved East, where they discovered an ancient Sith Temple. Inside, the squad discovered a small group of Dark Side Acolytes, who they engaged in combat. The first Acolyte to fall dropped a single-bladed orange lightsaber, which Mark picked up, joining Ahsoka in melee combat. A small group surrendered willingly, requesting only that their lightsabers be stowed aboard the Jedi Cruiser they were to be held on, as they held such an attachment to their weapons. The Republic forces and their prisonerswere picked up by LAAT gunship and taken back to a Jedi Cruiser. Mark personally oversaw the containment of the Acolytes, and, while interrogating the youngest member of the Dark Side worshippers, a purple-clad human woman, began to feel a strange attraction to her. She told him that her name was He'yura, and that she'd been born into the order, but never believed in its principles. Mark personally sanctioned her release, and he helped her acquired a place to live in the Jedi Temple. The two lived together until the end of the war, when they escaped to the tropical world of Scarif before Order 66, where the two were married 17 years before the Battle of Yavin. Mission on Carlac Personality Mark was a competent soldier, but his will to fight came not from his programmed loyalty to the Republic, but from a desire to impress his superiors for the purposes of either promotion or gaining attention from his female counterparts, such as Ahsoka Tano or Barriss Offee. Unlike most other veteran clones, he did display attraction to other life-forms, though he was smart enough to know that combat msu be his first priority. Relationships - Captain Breaker (Friend) - Commander Cards (Friend) - Obi-Wan Kenobi - Commander Guire (Friend, Commander) - Echo (Friend) - Shaak Ti (Mentor, Romantic and sexual partner) - Barriss Offee (Commander, Romantic and sexual partner) - Ahsoka Tano (Commander, Brief sexual partner, Friend) - He'yura Djo (Wife) Category:ARC Trooper Category:Arc Marine Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Super Troopers Category:Galactic Republic